


Carmilla the Potterhead

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laura finds the Harry Potter books, and out of curiosity, Carmilla reads them and finds that she likes them. Something she can never let Laura find out.





	

Laura and Carmilla had been wondering around the library's vast network of books for an eternity. And for Carmilla, that was saying something. She had counted at least ten dozen books that had fallen on her. Either from Laura casting books aside while searching in the higher shelves, or the library being annoying, it seemed Carmilla couldn't go a full minute without something falling on her head. Now she was keeping her eyes up as Laura kept throwing books behind her to the ground, and Carmilla didn't like the hardbacks with the sharp corners.

"Come on, Laura, we've been here for at 4 hours. What is taking so long?" Carmilla finally asked. For an immortal and elegant vampire, she was capable of being very childish.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but there are a lot of books here." Laura shouted down, matching Carmilla's childish tone. Suddenly, a book fell on Carmilla from behind her. No doubt the library again.

"If this library likes you half as much as it likes to annoy me, just say what book you're after. It will probably fall on my head like all the others." Carmilla suggested. It was then that Laura finally stopped searching and climbed down the ladder.

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" Laura asked as she got of the ladder, her hair a mess from all the rampant searching through century old books.

"When have I ever made fun of you for what you like?" Carmilla asked. Laura gave her a look Carm could only describe as 'bitch what?'

"You laughed at me for crying at Inside Out. Which you cried during as well by the way." Laura replied.

"I got sand in my eyes." Carmilla lied.

"Never mind. Here goes." Laura started. She took a deep breath, then- "Harry Potter."

*thud* 7 books, a few of them quite big, fell on Carmilla's head. Carmilla closed her eyes and resisted the urge to shout multiple swear words at the library. Laura however, seemed very happy. She picked up all the books from the floor and headed back to the living room. Carmilla followed shortly behind.

"You spent 4 hours searching through a library hell bent on giving me a concussion to read some children's books." she asked as she rubbed her head.

"There it is. The old Karnstein cynicism." Laura remarked. "If you think these books are so beneath you, why don't you actually read them?"

"Because I have better things to do then read you a bedtime story." Carmilla said, playfully mocking Laura. Laura didn't seem to notice, because she didn't retort. Carmilla missed that. She missed having someone who had something witty to say 99% of the time.

Carmilla and Laura got back to the living room to find that Laf had gotten mostly chocolate bars and crisps from the vending machine (usual meal in the library). Laura took a few chocolates for herself, put one of the books at the table, and began reading silently. Carmilla knew she'd be reading for a while, so she went up to Laf's room. Laf was at the table, writing and comparing notes for some sort of code.

"What you got there, Inspector Sherlock?" Carmilla asked.

"I think the portal... door thing in the living room isn't as random as we think. I tried knocking on it a few times, using a different part of the door and different type of knock, and it went to different places as usual. But when I repeated a type of knock, it kept going to the same room. If I can just keep testing it, who knows what the possibilities are?" Laf explained quickly.

"Right." Carmilla said, only half paying attention.

* * *

A few more hours passed. Carmilla was staring at the stars in her bedroom and had ran out of blood. She went to the fridge to get another bottle and saw Laura on the table fast asleep, her head on the still open book. Carmilla grinned slightly. This was one of Laura's many adorable habits. Carmilla walked past her and took a fresh cold bottle of B+ goodness out of the fridge. As she walked by, Laura fidgeted and made a sort of groan. An indication that she was not very comfortable. After a small sigh of defeat, Carmilla put the bottle down and picked Laura up as softly as she could. It was easy, Laura hardly weighed a thing to her. Taking care not to wake her, Carmilla placed Laura on the bed and pulled the quilt over her. She went into her own bed beside Laura's and realized she left her blood downstairs. She walked back down and went to pick it up, but she looked at the fresh Harry Potter books all piled up on the desk. Carmilla bit her own lip and stood in place, not sure which direction to go. Up to the bed, or forward to the books. Considering that Laura was going to sleep for at least 8 hours and that Laf never left their room at night unless they had to, Carmilla resigned to sit on the desk and opened book 1.

*8 hours of reading and blood drinking later*

Carmilla felt the sun hit her eyes. It was morning. Her fresh bottle was pretty much empty. She looked at the pile of books. Only 3 were untouched. She was in the middle of Book 4.

"Shit." she said to herself. Laura would never let her hear the end of this.


End file.
